


Some damned Chips

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe needs some help, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Is A Good Boyfriend, Mild Language, Swearing, cuteness, just some cute little thing I wrote while procrastinating, you can´t tell me Chloe doesn´t swear because she so does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Chloe is struggling and needs Lucifers help, but she is too proud (and stubborn) to admit that.





	Some damned Chips

"Chloe, just give it to me," Lucifer sighed, an amused look in his eyes. The answer came promptly, without her skipping a beat. "No. I can do this on my own. And get that stupid little grin out of your face." She was struggling to open up the bag of chips and had been trying to do so for the last ten minutes, but nothing had happened yet. Usually, she wasn't a weak person, oh, definitely not. As a cop, she was used to following suspects and fighting them down if necessary, but it seemed like this damn snack was even more stubborn than her. Instead of helping her, Chloe's partner and boyfriend had been watching her and even had the nerve to laugh, but now it seemed like the devil was actually pitying her. "C´mon, love. I won't think less of you if you let me help you. This poor bastard deserves some mercy." Chloe looked up for a minute and let her hands with the bag rest on the table; she managed to roll her eyes had him in her typical detective manner, before going back to struggling. "This godforsaken snack will be fine, Lucifer."  
"I wasn't talking about your victim there." Even the patience of an angel, a fallen one, but still a heavenly being no matter what, comes to an end at some point. Before she could stop him, he had taken the bag of chips out of her hands and opened it in one swift motion, dangling the finally defeated enemy in front of her nose with a smile. Angrily snatching it out of his hands she took it and looked up again, ready to start ranting, but stopped as soon as she saw his sweet and innocent smile. "You are lucky to be liked by me, Lucifer. Otherwise, I would shove this very delicious snack up your pretty ass." The smile turned brighter and he started laughing when she pouted and finally started nibbling on her baked potato chips. "Sure you would, honey. Now come on, we are already late for work."


End file.
